Conventionally, a driver of a public passenger vehicle (e.g., a bus, a taxi, etc.) at work is used to constantly looking around in search of a potential customer (e.g., a person hailing at the public passenger vehicle) while driving. This may sometimes result in the driver looking away from the road and may be a potential source of dangerous driving and/or driving accident.